Cop a feel
by DastardJulia
Summary: a moder au , where Sansa its kidnapped by Sandor's man.From hate they come to love each others,a story full of adventure,good time,crimes and love
1. Chapter 1

James was sweating knuckles were white from his tight grip oon the steering heart was pounding a thousand miles in his chest, so hard he almost thought he was about to have a heart only wishes that he would,that way he wouldn't have to face Sandor Clegane guy was fish food,and he knew it,but there was maybe one way out of ,James straightened his tie,wiped his forehead with the back of his fist,and stepped out of his car and into the place.

'' is waiting me''he said to the matre d'

''This way'' a brown haired man with blue eyes told him,he knew that he was the right hand of Sandor,a good killer named Bronn

He was leading James to the fathest booth in the place,where his 'host' ,was already sitting down,waiting for him.

'James,you made it'' the tall and massive man greeted him with a smile,smoke from cigarette seeping out from between his cracked lips ''Have a seat,lad''

Trying his best to stop his shaking,James sat across the table opposite from Sandor,making sure as not to stare at his scars

''You know why I called you here?'' Sandor asked him,tapping the ash from the tip of his cigarette then drawing another drag.

''Y-yes''James answered with a glup

''So?where the fuck is it!'' Sandor drawled

''Well,the-the thing is''James stammered,his thumbs wrestling together underneath the table,the sweat on his brow returning more profusely than before. ''I cant pay you back,I just don't have the money''

''you cant? You don't have the money?''he stammered on desperately when he could see Sandor's eyes burning ''it's the 3rd time I call you in here,and you still don't have the money?!''

''Please boss,just give me more time!'' James was really alarmed

Sandor blew his smoke directly into James face when he had said that ''You had fucking planty of time'' Sandor then cracked his neck,appearing to have calmed himself,then he put his cigarette out into the table's surface and stood up from his seat

''Bronn,get him out of my sight,NOW!''

Sandor then turned and began to walk straight towards where Bronn James didn't do something quick,he would be dead withing half only had one other option

''Wait boss!''

Sandor stoped,holding Bronn too '' Don't waste our time James''

''I can offer you something though''

''Oh? Really? And that would be?''

James took a heavy breath before he could give his answer '' Sansa Stark''

Bronn raised his eyebrow ''Sansa Stark? The daughter of Ned stark?''

''YES!''

Sandor looked interested ''Bronn,does Sansa make the money he has to give me?''

James stood straight ''Sansa,she is almost eighteen,really good looking kid,has girls and guys alike trailing after her,but I know the fact that she still is a virgin,im a good friend to her father,I know everything about them,and I know that tomorrow night she will be home alone,if you give me two of your man,she is all yours''

James squeezed his eyes,ashed with himself,and he slid the photo of the girl across the snatched it up to have a look for himself if this girl would really be worth it. As soon he was the girl's face,his eyes lit up

_Seven hells she is perfect_ , he thought

It was a school photo,showing just from the shoulders up,but it was enough for him to see how beautiful she face was perfectly smooth,rosy pink lips,hair kissed by fire and blue eyes as the ocean.

Sandor grinned up at James,and extended his hand to shake.

'' You are a lucky lad,you got yourself a deal. Ill give you Bronn and Jorah and I want that girl unbruised,understood?''

Bronn and James nodded

**The next night**

''So how do we get in?'' Bronn had his hands on the wheel,they were in the front of the Starks house

James was all sweating ''I have the key of their house,Jorah you go first''

''AND who told you that you could command me?''

''Im sorry,it was a plan''

Bronn slaped James easily,laughing ''Mate,you are in no place to command us!''

''She should be asleep by this hour,shall we go in?''

They got out and slowly walked to the door,open it. James made a sign that they had to go up,while Sansa sat coss-legged in the middle of the bed,dressed comfortably in a large pink t-shirt and pink underwear,reading her favourite book with the radio playing was a good thing too,or else she would have been totally unprepared against what was about to come

Sansa turned her attention up from her book when she heard what she thought was a noise at the front door of the turned the music down and held her ear out,listening out for any more sound,but there were have been hearing things.

She shrugged and returned to her book,when she heard the sound of something shattering,along with the sound of feet stepping down the hallway,there was somebody breaking into the house!

Sansa acted quickly and quietly,tucked her book under her white pillow,then silently crossed the room and flipped off her lamp,then she slid inside her closet,carefully pulling its door shut,and hid herself behind his clothes and may not have entirely been the best of hiding places,but at least it wasnt under the didnt matter anyway,because by the time she had herself concealed,her bedroom door opened

Sansa was covering her mouth with her own hand,biting slowly the skin so she wouldnt scream,she never was so afraid not even when Arya was scaring her to death with plastic snakes and maggots,her pulse was increasing when the light in her room had been turned outside the door,she could hear the sound of feet from many more people,who from the sounds of things, were tearing up the room

''Where the hell is she?The hound will fucking kill you,if you lied to him,YOU FUCKING WANKER'' Bronn growled at James

Next she heard footsteps coming straight fom the closet. 'god,please dont let them find me' sansa was screaming inside her own head,beging for somebody to help her 'Dont let them find me,dont let them find me,dont let them find me,dont let them find me!'

But the gods are cruel and her prayers were door was pulled open and the clothes on the rack were shoved away,and Sansa was face-to-face with a blonde-ginger man with bright blue eyes,a gentle and mild look and a devilish smile,much older than her,dressed all in black.

''Found her!'' Jorah declared with a gri. He then reached in and grabbed the girl by her shoulders and dragged her out,pushing her down that she stood on her was crying now,and 'howling in pain', but Jorah didnt seem to care. She tried to get on her legs,but Jorah pushed her back down.

''WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!I'VE DONE NOTHING'' Sansa was screaming,hoping somebody will hear her and come to save her

'' Too scared to talk, too scared to try, too scared to know the reasons why...'' Bronn started messing with the girl,while James turned his face so Sansa wouldnt rec. him

''Please,let me GO!''

''Not until The Hound has your little cunt!'' Bronn was amused,trying to scare her to death which it wasnt that hard

''Bronn,tie her hands and quit talking to her'' Bronn got her,tossing to her a roll of duct tape,then start to work binding the girl's wrists together with the tape.

''Happy now,Mormont?''

''Very,and i would be happier when we will get out of here''

Jorah,hoist Sansa back up to her feet,and the two lead him out the door.

As they pulled her down the driveway toward their car parked by the curbside,The girl looked all around the neighborhood for signs of any other people around to whom she could call to for ,there was nobody,which wasnt entirely a surprise,it was the dead of the night,of course there wasnt anybody else around.

The two men shoved her into the backseat along with James,while Bronn got the wheel in his palms and start driving.

The whole ride,Sansa sat in the backseat with her legs pulled up to her chest,crying a river while praying in fear and 10 minutes ago she was reading her book,in her bed and now she was tied up in the back of a car getting dragged off to god knows where.

''You are quiet'' Bronn had remarked at the girl's silence ''Never seen a person being so quite,maybe when you will see The Hound...you will start speaking,for your own good,Sansa''

Sansa looked at him and stoped crying,trying to calm herself and think how to call her father

''Pretty and well-behaved i see'' Jorah chuckled from the front seat,peering at her in the rear-view mirror in a way that made the girl shiver ''Oh dont worry,you're for the big man,Sandor Clegane'' then he looked at Bronn,and smiled ''He always knows how to pick them,doesnt he?'' Both started laughin

Sansa observed that in the car was another person,right next to her,she studied him

''JAMES!oh god James,they kidnaped you too? you must call father quickly!''

James fel ashamed of himself but there wasnt anything else to do,he slaped Sansa just so he could a brave man in the eyes of Bronn and Jorah

''ARE YOU MAD?!''

''what!what has he done to her!'' Bronn stoped the car in the next second

They both were looking at Sansa whom was crying,sobbing and screaming for help,then the looked up to James

''You are a fucking wanker,you cunting spanker,you sorry fuck,you will be fucking sorry,if you think you had enough today,you will see when Sandor will see what you have done to his girl!'' Bronn was angry as hell and shout at James,he turned around and start driving again

''Look man,im sorry,i forgot what he said''

''SHUT UP YOU CUNT!''

Sansa was crying even harder than before,she didnt knew where they we're taking her,they were talking about her being Sandor's girl,and she afraid,she needed her mother and father,finally she fell asleep,hoping when she will wake up,it would be just a brutal nightmare

''My lady,wake up now before he gets mad.''

She heard a voice,it wasnt her father's voice,she opened her eyes and saw the man called Jorah,when she saw him,her eyes went wide and she started to scream once again till Jorah cuped her mouth with his soft hand

''WONT SHE EVER SHUT UP!?'' James shout at Bronn,whom wasnt that calm as before and punched him right in the face '' YOU CUNTING SPUNKER! I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! ''

Jorah start laughin ''Wish I had that way with words''

''Move Jorah,you diddled,we are already late,and you punk get up before i kick you in the arse !''

''So?where is he now?'' James was speaking to Jorah now

''Upstairs downstairs round the corner!''

''Excuse you?''

Bronn and Jorah were having the time of their lifes,then Sansa started to cry again,so they got serious and start walking faster than before


	2. Chapter 2

They entered in room full of men wearing black,having their cigar in their mouths,their look all on Sansa,the girl who was crying for help.

''Let her go,Jorah'' a deep voice was heared and all men made space for the massive man,Jorah started to untie her ''Look at me girl'' the massive man spoke again,Sansa rufused looking at him,she was afraid''LOOK AT ME!'' Sansa jumped scared and looked at the man,he was massive,tall,with grey eyes,a wild look,a scar on his left cheek might think that if she wasnt so afraid,she would find him really good looking.

Sandor touched her face with the side of his fingers,studying her till he saw a bruise on her right cheek , he turned around ''As i remember,and i have a good memory,i said UNBRUISED!which from you three done this to her?'' no one answered so Sandor turned to the girl getting close to her ear ''Did James hurt you?Just nod if it so,you dont have to be afraid'' Sansa looked at him with tears in her eyes,she opened her mouth but no sound came ''All you have to do its nod or shake your pretty head,girl'' Sansa bit her lip and nod her turned to them and start walking in James's direction

''Why'' he asked

''She saw who i am and,and i had to slap her''

''WHY!'' Sandor shout more like a bark

''IM sorry,i-i-im sorry boss,it wont happen again!''

''IT WONT!and you know why? you wont have hands anymore after i finish with you'' Sandor made a move to one of his man to hold him

''NO PLEASE! MERCY!'' the man already holding his hands

''Wait till the pretty girl is gone from this room,she endured enough''

Sansa was looking at him,she didnt find him scary,not at all,he spoke with her nicely that might be the reason

''Im Sandor Clegane,and you are Sansa Stark as they told me,the daughter of Eddard Stark,very good cop what can i say,but not good enough to catch us or to find you,that i promise you,and i always keep my promises!NOW,please have a sit''

''Maybe he will'' Sansa finally spoke

''OHOHO,the little bird start talking,and she has a preatty voice just like her looks,i will tell you again Sansa Stark, . .!''

Sansa was still crying,she was looking for a free chair so she took the chair which was next to Sandor's one.

''Im Fabrizio,nice to meet you Sansa!'' Sansa turned around to see this brunette italian man,he couldnt be older than 40,he had green piercing eyes and a charming smile made of thin lips

''What do you want from me?''

'' ME? I want nothing from you darling! but him,oh he wants something from you'' pointing to Sandor

'' why,what have i done!''

''You've done nothing,only James offered you to him,oh dont ask why,they will tell you,patience my dear''

''So if i done nothing,after he speaks to me,will i be able to go home?''

'' HOME? darling...how do i put this...this will be your home! You see that man over there,the old moving fart?'' he pointed to a serious old man ''That is Peanut''

''Peanut?'' Sansa chuckled

''Funny name for such dangerous man,you see him so small and old but you dont know what he can do'' Fabrizio said with a dark tone in his voice

'' I want to go home''

Fabrizio rolled his eyes '' Pretty and stupid,you cant be pretty and smart,can you darling? THIS is your home'' They both were looking at Sandor and Peanut whom were having a conversation.

''OH COP A FEEL SON!'' Peanut seem to spit his words

Fabrizio looked at him and snorted ''David Copperfield''

''Why are you still here!''

''To please you''

''Sandor! he starts again! he wants to gay me!''

''BOTH OF YOU STOP RIGHT NOW!'' Sandor said with a soft voice ''We need to chose the faith of this man,named James who made me mad,so many buggering times'' then Bronn punched James in the face again ''You shat on him you shit,you fucking frog wanker,you shat on my boss's words!'' then Bronn spit him

''You too,step back'' Sandor pointed at Bronn '' James,i heard that you fucked Andrew's wife,is it true?''

''I DIDNT KNEW SHE WAS HIS WIFE!'' In that moment Sandor slaped him ''Such a bad liar,you are free to beat him and make fun of him till he dies''

Fabrizio claped his hands ''the erotic world of jaque cousteau,thats 21st century cassanova sitting there,lads!''

Peanut puffed at his joke ''Snatch...Lock stock...Use A Banana!''

"USE A BANANA?!" Jorah looked confussed now,but after some seconds he started laughing ''No Vasaline i guess'' they all laughed,but Sansa didnt catched their jokes,but she couldnt stop staring at James,she couldnt believe that her father's friend could do something like this,she was shocked,but then she felt a hand on her shoulder and she shivered

''Do i frighten you so much,girl?'' She looked up and saw Sandor,and he wasnt barking,actually it was a deep-soft voice

''No,its not you...its...its that i want to go home'' Sandor narrowed his eyes and sat down next to her ''I promise you that this will be better than the life you had out there,and i will keep you safe as long as you're mine,no one will hurt you,i wont let them'' in that moment Sansa felt protected,and she didnt knew why but she felt like he was telling the truth,so she only looked at him and gave him a small nod,then she turned her head to see what the men we're doing.

''Bullseye!'' Bronn shout at James '' I guess,she came to your restaurant,and start talking with her,come home to her house, FUCKED HER HARD,FELL IN LOVE AND ALL WENT 'OH MY GOD MARRY ME!'' Sansa laughed at Bronn's silly voice

Peanut laughed and start to get closer to James ''Theyre slagging him off, calling him every name under the sun, and he thinks to himself. Right! Fuck you lot!" everybody in the room was laughin,then Sandor stood up and spoke '' I want him dead. I think he owes me that.''

''You heard that CUNT?maybe we should let Fabrizion fuck you a little in that arse you have''

''OH NO PLEASE!'' Fabrizio puffed with a silly voice,got closer to James and start punching him,Bronn pushed him a little and kicked James in the nuts,he was left on the floor.

''Poof?'' peanut looked at Fabrizio with a smile on his face

''He's thinking of Farrady. He's been dead for years.'' Bronn answered trough his laugh

Fabrizio looked confused at first but then he shout '' Farraday. He was alright. He was a gentle giant.''

'' He was only 5'4''

Fabrizio looked at Bronn,with a spark in his eyes'' I fucked him back in the 80's. I'm telling you, he was a gentle giant.''

''Did you? I didn't know that.''

'' We do now. '' Jorah said then made a face so the others would see that he is disgusted by the news he found out

'' He was a very shy man. I liked him.''

'' No, it's not that cunt I'm thinking of. It was that other cunt. Cunt with the ears. Pen and inked something terrible.''

Bronn looked at Peanut '' That's Dougie Clark. The Human Stinkbomb.''

'' I've got a bone to pick with that cunt.''

'' You can't get close enough though, can you? '' they all seemed to have a good time,Sansa was questioning herself now, 'this is how mafia men really are? making jokes,and having a good time?'

''Something wrong?'' Sansa felt a shiver down her spine,it was Sandor again ''No,i was only thinking''

''Dont think to much,i dont think you want a headache''

''HEY! THAT WAS RUDE!'' Sansa stood up close to slap Sandor,she stoped right in time,she turned around and saw that everybody stoped making fun and looked at her with shocked faces,she turned around to see Sandor getting closer to her and moving his mouth to her ear ''DONT,ever try to do that''

''You said you wont hurt me,so you're a liar''

'' I wont hurt you,but i will punish you,little bird'' he stood straight up,Sansa was arriving at his chest,thats how tall was he,she looked up to him and saw that he was making a sign to a person ''MARIA ! come here !''

A brown haired tall woman came quickly to him '' So she is the one you were talking about Sandy?''

''SANDY?'' Sansa shout

''We will talk about this later Maria,till now on you will have to take care of Sansa,so please take her to ...her new room and let her sleep''


	3. Chapter 3

Sansa woke up again when the sun shone right in her eyes trought the must have passed out,she didnt even remember going to last thing she remembers was curling up in the bathtub of the barthroom in this room she was locked in after being kidnapped from her room in the ,when she looked around,she was lying curled up in the bed with the blankets pulled up to her neck,not in the tub she was in the nigt someone actually carried her to bed? The thought made the girl's stomach feel a little quasy,then she rememberd about Sandor,she remembered his voice,the way his hand felt on her soulder,the color of his eyes,the brown short hair he has...Sansa pushed away this thoughts and got off the sheets,she was relieved to see her clothes intact.

As she sat upright,she noticed something placed atop the desk that was agains the opposite wall,something that was not there got up and walked over to see what exactly it was. It was a set of clothes,an blue t-shirt and skinny black on top of the clothes was a piece of white paper folded in half. She oped it and read '_Goodmorninng,Sansa,dont worry i didnt came in your room,i lend it to my sister Maria,the one who took you in your new room,hope you got a good night rest,i got you some clothes to change into,figured you could use agead and shower up,then come on down and get yourself something to eat,little bird,see you soon''_

With a shaky breath,Sansa put down the note,took up the clothes that had been left for her,and walked into the bathroom,starting up the didnt want to,she wanted to go home,she was never this afraid,but she didnt have much of a choice at the moment.

While Sansa was bathing under the hot spray from the shower head,she spent the whole time thinking about her current was she even doing here? who were these people who brought him? Why James done this? Was she safe now? . Then she wondered about her father. What was he doing right now? Probably talking with his mates,and searching for her,she certainly hoped so.

Once she felt she had been in there long enough,Sansa shut off the water and stepped out from the shower and toweling herself she was dry,she proceeded to slip on his clean it was that retrieved them apparently forgot to grab her any would be far too uncomfortable for her to walk around bein where shw was,so she just reused the briefs she had worn in his sleep.

When she tried to knob of the bedroom door,she found that it was actually unlocked!Sansa took a deep,calming breath,then cracked the door she poked her head out and looked around,checking to see if there was anybody seemed the hallway was her steps soft,the girl cautiosly walked down the hall and down the soon as he reached the bottom,she checked around again to see if there was anyone,there there werent any signs of appeared to be all alone.

Sansa swiftly ran straight ahead for the door,but when she tried to turn the knob,it wouldnt twisted and pulled and pushed,but to no door was locked good and tight.

''Going somewhere little bird?''

Sansa practically jumped right out of her skin as she heard Sandor's voice coming from the room to his left. She stepped inside and found him sitting back comfortably on the sofa,next to him was his sister and Peanut,Sandor was smoking a cigar from between his gloved fingers.

''Good,you are finally up'' Maria said with a smile,her voice containing a slight rasp and a Scottish accept

''Did ya lil girl sleep alright?'' there was Peanut whom had the most posh accent she ever heard

Sandor looked to be in his mid to late 30,with a head of brown hair and grey eyes as a night in the summer sky,both icey. He was dressed in a dark wrinkled large jeans,a black hoodie jacket and a white t-shirt on him.

Sansa noticed the most about him,on his cheek was a scar,under his right eye was a crescent shaped scar,his lips looked soft and sort of moist.

''Pretty gruesome'' Sandor said,scratching his bottom lip with his thumbnail when he noticed Sansa's eyes on his scars ''I know,my brother know to'' he puffed

''Stop scaring the girl dog!'' that was her sister who pushed him a little

Sansa looked down at her feet,blushing and shaking her head,embarrassed. This made them laugh,it amused them how bashful she was.

''You are too cute'' Maria said and heard Peanut chuckle. Sansa looked up to meet Sandor's eyes as he sucked another drag from his cigarette. ''Are you gonna stay there oh so polite or come to sit by us?Its your choise little bird,cmon make yourself comfy''

Sansa looked around for a place for her to room contained the one couch where they we're siting and 5 other huge the girl's searching eyes,Peanut pattet his hand on the smallest chair right in front of them,giving her a sly remembered what Fabrizio said about this man,so she did so.

Pressing her lips together nervously,Sansa walked to that small chair.

''Hmmm,i scare you pretty bad huh?'' the man snorted at her,his tongue licking at his mouth

''You freak out a lot of people surprise me a gorgeous girl like her would do too'' Sandor spoke and he left the cigar down on table. '' I believe my scars scare her,and thats why she doesnt look at me,thats very un lady'' The hound was kidding with her,trying to make her comfy

In fact,Sansa wasnt repulsed or disgusted by his face in a way by,but more...she was fascinated by his intricate details the scars added to his face were truly intrigued her.

After a gulp,trying to hold her tears,Sansa finally spoke ''Why am i here?''

''Someone for the love of my ovaries contact Ralph Lauren!'' There was this woman shouting really loud

''WHAT! OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE AGAIN!HAVE YOU FALLEN IN LOVE WITH A SILVER FOX'' Maria stood up and look after that woman whom was coming to us

''NOOOO but gah that smile! it has the power to whip your knickers off in a flash BY THE VALLHALA! and...oh!'' the woman looked as Sansa and then at Sandor '' Is she?'' at that Sandor gave a quick nod ''oh my...im sorry,you must be Sansa,im Emilly,nice too meet you'' Sansa looked shocked by the way she acted _'must be the drugs_' she thought

''Peanut you smggler...come in my room as fast as you can! byeeee'' the she was gone

Peanut looked at Sandor with a questioning face ''smuggler?SMUGGLER? how dare she! and you mute person why are you so scared of us what do you think we are... Monsters who smash the heads of babes against walls? ''

Sansa looked at him and shook her head then she turned to Maria who was shaking her head too,but then Emilly was back '' I dont know what to chose between a llama or a alpaca!''

Sandor's eyes were wide '' WHAT?''

''Its this game on internet...PET ZOO or something.. and LLAMAS HAVE BIG ASS TEETH TO RIP OUT YOUR FUCKING THROAT,ALPACAS HAVE FUZZY LIPS TO NUZZLE YOU GENTLY TO SLEEP,LLAMAS WILL CHARGE AFTER YOU IF THEY SMELL FOOD AND FEAR,ALPACAS AMBLE ALONG LIKE THE WORLD IS MADE OF GUMDROPS,LLAMAS ARE THE FUCKING DEVIL INCARNATE,ALPACAS ARE NOT THE FUCKING DEVIL INCARNATE UGH''

Sandor's mouth was wide open then he shook his head ''THEN CHOSE A FUCKING ALPACA AND MOVE THE FUCK ON!''

Emilly sat down,narrowing her eyes,looking straight to Sandor ''Gosh my eyes hurt''

''Do you at least see something?'' Maria asked waiting for an answer

''Nothing really''

Peanut puffed his cigarrette ''GOOD!before you saw only at least you see nothing!'' Sandor laughed at this one,it was the first time Sansa heard him laugh,and she felt like she was melting '_I think I have daddy issues. Why else would I find older men so fucking attractive?' _Sandor turned his look and smiled at her _'excuse me while I take my clothes IT SANSA!HE KIDNAPPED YOU!'_

_''_Something wrong,girl?'' he asked with a raspy voice and Sansa quicly shook her head

Emilly left runing , and then Sansa asked again '' Why am i here?''

Peanut put his hand on Sandor's shoulder so he could raise up and speak '' Tell me,Sansa...A King is no good without his crown. A soldier is no good without his boots. Why is this,The crown represents power, and the King would be nothing without power. A soldier cannot march without boots; he cannot fulfill his you say that the crown is as important to the soldier as boots are to the King?''

Sansa looked at him ''What was that supposse to mean?''

''I guess you cant be pretty and smart too,oh well,what a lose'' In that moment Sandor snorted and gave Peanut a warning look which made Sansa feel scared.

''You are here because James gave you to us!'' Maria finally said

''BUT JAMES IS DEAD''

''HUSH little bird,the deads can rise''

''NO they cant''

''Prove it''

''GOODMORNING EVERYONE!'' said Fabrizio oh so happy

''Where are you going at this heavenly hour!''

''im gonna go chop down a tree'' and with that he was gone

Sansa's mouth was wide opened,she was shocked _'gods be good,they are all mad here!'_

Sandor laughed at her facial expression ''No little bird...by that he ment that he has to kill somebody'' and Sansa shily smiled at him

''Sandy darling,can i go and get ready?'' his sister asked with a gentle look and Sandor waved at her ''Um... bless you''

''MOVE OVER PRETTY BOYS!YOUR FATHERS ARE BRINGING SEXY BACK!'' and again Sansa was shocked by Emilly

Peanut puffed ''Emilly sweetheart,can i buy you a drink to calm down?''

''No thanks its bad for my legs''

''do they swell?''

''OH NO...they spread...'' and she started walking again

Sandor put his jaw in his palm '' Do you ever just wanna grab someone by the shoulders, look them deep in the eyes and whisper, no one gives a fuck.'' looking at Peanut ''you have no ideea,now if you excuse me...'' Peanut got up,waved at Sansa and he was gone,there was only Sandor and Sansa

''For the last time...why am i here?please tell me Sandor''

_'she called my name!by the seven hells! she looked me in the eyes and called me!_' sandor thought. Sandor gave her a smirk and she blushed,then moand as he cheacked his neck. 'Im thirsty'' he grunted as he got to his feet, ''Want something,like soda?'' Sandor gestured for her to follow him as he walked off into the other room.

''Have a seat a the bar,little bird''

Sansa did as she was told,and sat in one of stools at the bar while the man fished around,producing two cans of cold Mountain Dews

''Here you go girl'' he said as he set one can in front of the girl while he drank from his own ''Drink up'' .

But Sansa didnt marely sat staring morosely at the perspiring can,running his thumbs along aluminum rim. ''Yet you didnt answer to my question'' she said them,looking back up into his eyes as she spoke.

Sandor took one more large gulp from his can,then rested his on the countertop and sighed ''okay Sansa,you see...its like this,James was owing me a shit-load o' couldnt pay when his time came,so...i was going to make him sleep then he made a deal : i give you Sansa Stark''

''I dont believe you!" the girl whispered '' he was one my dad's best friends,hed never...''

Sandor smirked ''Im speaking the truth...its the world thats awful''

''jUSS MUH FUCKAAS Like Holy Freakin LAWLZ,Im on my paper route...I hope nobody Rapes me'' and again Emilly going all over the place,scaring Sansa to death

''WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER!''

At that Sandor just looked at her ''You look better when you blush,i dont like you angry'' then he touched her right cheek with the tip of his finger,and she blushed hard.

''Now you understand little bird?''

''I do...i want to have a happy life,forget the past,forget the things that broke me'' Sandor took the hair that was wilding on her face and put it after her ear ''Maybe i can give you that...if you cooperate with me,so...what do you say?'' _'what the hell are you doing dog,you are suppossed to fuck her and kill her!stop treating her like a princess'' _

Sandor sighed and growled ''And i wont force you to do anything you dont want,i promise''

''ok!'' sansa said looking at him straight in the eyes

''ok? ok...then this is it '' he smirked and Sansa blushed again biting her lower lip and Sandor look extremly confussed ''Umm...if you want,go to your room now!'' She got off the chair and walked to her room


	4. Chapter 4

Sansa has been in her room for over two hours,just laying in bed and thinking about the turn that her life got in just some hours,she decided to get up and talk with Sandor managed to get off the bed,walking fast trough the door,down the hallway and when she arrived down she found Sandor sleeping on the sofa,her mind froze,her heart was beating faster _'he looks so peaceful,how can he kill people and be so hateful'_ she got closer to him,and set right next to his legs still watching him

''What do you want!'' Sandor barked .

Sansa jumped to her feet ''Are you trying to give me an heart attack or something...?''

Sandor yawned ''Not really,so...what do you want?''

''Im hungry...and im sorry for waking you up'' Sandor looked at her and rolled his eyes ''So fucking pollite'' and he stood up ''stick a fork in me i am DONE''

''What do you mean?''

''Nothing,just lets see what we have for breakfast,alright?'' At this Sansa nod and followed him in the kitchen

''well its almost eleven'' the man said ''So,what'll it be? breakfast or lunch?''

''I dont know'' Sansa shrugged ''Got any eggs?''

''Sure do'' he answered reaching inside the fridge and bringing out a carton.

''thats cool'' she then got up frm her stool and moved around the counter,taking the caton of eggs and moving to fire up the stove with a pan already left on top of sliced off a stick of butter,watching it sizzle and spread across the hot surface.

When the pan was nice and greasy,the girl cracked open a couple of eggs and emptied their insides into the pan,all while Sandor stood leaned against the bar,watching pulled open the drawers that were under her in search for a spatula for her to found it,in the same drawer in which the kitchen knives were soon as he noticed this,Sandor came up behind him and had his hands wrapped around her wrists

''I hope you're not thinking of doint anything stupid,girl'' Sandor whispered in her ear leaving a wave of pleasure in Sansa's body.

''I just'' the girl gulped ''need the spatula''

''OH! well then!'' reaching one hand to retrieve the spatula from the drawer , while his other hand remained around Sansa's wrist ''Here you go''

Sandor handed Sansa the spatula,then stood back to watch as the girl proceeded to use it to scramble up the eggs,spinkling on some salt and pepper to add a little extra flavor on they were done,he shut off the burner and scooped the eggs onto a started eating them where she stood,when Sandor said to him ''Why dont you have a seat at the table?make yourself at home''

Sansa then took his suggestion and sat down at the small circular dining table and began forking his eggs into his mouth in small ,the mafia man took a seat across the table from the girl,resting his chin in his palm as he continued to observe him.

Halfway trough her meal,the girl gulped ''You keep staring at me'' her eyes looking meely up trough her messy hair to meet the gaze of the man

''Im just..admiring'' Sandor smiled ''I like to appreciate gorgeous things,like you''

_'damn you dog,she makes you feel like a teenager boy!get her out of your head and let her see how you trully are'_

Hearing herself being called gorgeous made her face burn up again,which made Sandor laugh yet again.

''Not many people call me that,you know'' sansa muttered with another bite of eggs ''Well nobody ,fine,hot,but,gorgeous?never heard that one before''

''I find that hard to believe,as much as a kid like you still being a virgin''

Hearing that last sentence,the girl choked on the piece of egg she was right in the middle of swallowing ''HOW'' hack,hack,''do you know'' cough ''about that?!''

''James told me''

''What else has he told you!''

''Nothing more...it was enough!''

''So...you only think about sex!''

''WHAT?! gosh you women! nooo...its just that you are innocent and pure...and i like that''

Sansa blushed pretty hard at that one

''SO Sansa...from now on this house will be your home and i want you to stay,to be as comfortable as only condition is that . . . and if you do...it will be with me or bronn&jorah oh and...you're not going anywhere out of my SIGHT! cause if that happens...i will punish you!''

Sansa nodded her head , knowing that everything this scar-faced mafia guy said should not be taken lightly

''BUT dont worry'' the man said ''Long as you're with me,nothings going to happen to you,as i said...i promise.i will take good care of you little bird'' and with that she smirked at her

Sandor the guzzled down the last of his drink and crushed the can in his then rose and went to toss the can into the paused for a moment and turned back to face Sansa

''Oh and if you are thinking of you know,killing me or trying to escape...dont,just dont!because i and Fabrizio got the only key outta this anything happens to me...theres nothing to stop my boys from gettin their hands on you,and trust me girl,you dont really want that,some of them like cute little girls like you more than i do,and do go nearly the restraint i IT?

''WHY are you always so hateful!''

''Im sorry? i missed something?'' and Sansa was out of trouble now that Emilly was here

''What do you want?'' Sandor rasped at her with that deep scottish accent

''Can i go out?im on that time!'' emilly said looking aroused at him

''OOH when you're crying blood from your vagina!''

''OH ser of my pants you are a pure genius'' Emilly said mocking him

And Sansa didnt like the way she was looking at him,like really wanting him ''Do you have brain damage Emilly?'' and with that Sandor was laughing so hard that he was crying of happines and his stomach hurt

''Exscuse you?''

''I dont think its pollite talking with your boss like that,and stop giving him that look its not nice''

Emilly crossed her arms and looked angry at Sandor ''The little bird is singing her stupid songs again. I'll need that fucking wine"

"OH MY GOD! UTERUS PUNCH!"

_'gods,such a drama queen ! ' _sansa thought

''Sandor can you tell your wife to not talk with me like that?!''

''IM NOT HIS WIFE!''

''YOU'RE NOT?! well,how so Sandor?''

Sandor was between two women...and this was never ending well _'Seven Hells, this is what will torture me after I die, for certain.'_

Meanwhile Emilly figure it out that Sansa was jealous ''Sandor...I'd flip your cock''

''WHAT the bloody fuck is wrong with you woman!'' Sandor wanted to roar at her but in trying to control himself his voice came out as a low,furious growl. ''JUST GO and take your god damn need!'' ending the conversation by giving her the key

"I'll get my gear and uh… mellow out and VAMOS, babe!"

''Good for you. Go lick the dirty floors'' Sandor said moving closer and closer to Sansa,after Emilly was gone ''Im sorry about that,we know each other since a long time''

''Have you two...ever...you know?''

''sex? with her? do you see me as being stupid or what?Blabbering fool.'' Sandor said with a raspy voice

Sandor walked away from her to the fridge and got himself a bottle of water '' "Damned water must be made of ice from north ! Seven Hells it's damn likely to freeze my buggering cock right off before I finish!''

Sansa was laughin hard at him,she couldnt believe her ears,she actually couldnt believe that the man who kidnapped her could be this funny when he drinks water

'' Are you laughing at me?'' Sandor got closer to her and she start to run and Sandor after her till he cought her and they both collapsed on the sofa,both breathing hard,nose to nose,hearing their heartbeats and looking into eachothers had one hand under her head and one on her waist,she had one on his ribs and one on his chest

''Can i?'' Sandor asked looking at her lips,Sansa blushed ''i-i think you can'' Sandor close the distance between them

''SANDOR YOU LOOK LIKE A DEMENTED,CROSS-EYES HYENA'' to her surprised Sansa let off a sight and a disapointed look when she heard Peanut's voice

Sansa never saw Sandor this furious '' Seven bleeding, fucking hells!Seven fucking hells, seven fucking gods, buggering death...gods fuck me,Let me fuck that pretty plump mouth of yours Peanut''

''NO! YOU TAKE FABRIZIO!'' and with that he left in hury

Sandor returned to Sansa ''Where we're we?'' Sansa bit her lip all blushing and then she winked and him ''"Seven bleeding hells, you make me react like I`m a buggering 15years old boy with my first woman in a barn, every fucking time! It`s bloody embarrassing!"

"Thank you, Sandor, shall we proceed?" she asked quietly, looking flushed, still with that smile on her face.

_'Do you have to smile like a buggering fucker everytime you are shy ? by gods if only my cock would understand! wait...proceed?WITH WHAT! TOUCHING EATCH OTHERS?!Ah, fucking, buggering, blasted hells, do you know what you`re doing to me?'_

The Sansa gently put a hand on his scared cheek and then slowly aproaching to him till her lips met his owns,he had soft lips to her surprise,she didnt want to stop this 'kiss'

''SANDOR COME HERE!'' _'gaaah to hell with him!' sansa thought_

Sandor breaked the kiss looking at her,his eyes were full of lust and regret that it ended so soon ''I'll be damned''


	5. Chapter 5

The man with the scarred face,known only as Sandor Clegane and The hound to everyone,stoped in front of Jorah's door.

''What are you doing here Sandor?'' he stammered

''Are you trying to drown your sorrows?I heard that you divorced again''Sandor chuckled,blowing smoke out from between his lips,kicking the door shut behind him ''Chill i want to talk about Sansa''

''Sansa? Is she fine?''

''Yes,but she's going to need some clothes and shit so...care to go out with me and buy some stuff?''

After another drink,Jorah proceeded to lead Sandor out of his room,and off the place,they were in a hury,this place wasnt so safe as they wanted to in the nearest magazine

''So,what did you want to talk about?''

''We kissed...and thats not good!''

''Yeah ...you two kissed,its actually a miracle that you hadnt sex with her till now,or kill her'' Sandor snorted hearing this,and continue looking trought some clothes

''I think this one its nice'' Jorah pointed to a Rammstein t-shirt and laugh

''The girl wears more pink than Barbie'' Sandor laughed and pointed to a pink pair of shorts,and took them down ''Now find her a goddamn t-shirt and lets get out of here''

''She neds underwear too,you know''

Sandor rolled his eyes and picked up up a white bra and some white panties ''Glad now Mormont?''

While Sandor took the rest Jorah found some nice looking t-shirts,In a hury they bought everything and get back in the place

''Maria!'' Sandor shouted at his sister

''Yes,i know ill bring them to her'' She took the clothes and walk away to Sansa's room,from the hallway Fabrizio was coming making a sign to Sandor

''We need to speak alone,my friend'' Fabrizio opened a door and they were in a dark room,both sat down on the sofa and picked a cigar

''As i recall...you kidnapped Sansa Stark,is she still alive?''

''Yes she is,and she is mine'' Sandor's jaw clenched

''Try not to fall in love with a victim Sandor,She is really pretty but she is get you and us in trouble''

''Im aware of that Fabrizio,you dont have to tell me ,i thought of it many times,she is mine and with this the conversation ends'' he stood up and walked away from the room leaving Fabrizio alone. He walked down the hallway but he sudently stoped and took left to Sansa's was laying in her bed,almost falling asleep but then it was a knock at the door,she got off her sheets and came to the door.

''Who is it?'' She asked curiously

''Its me,Sandor'' he said with a soft voice waiting her to open the door,and she he saw her right in front of him,he just forced himself to enter in her room

''Is something wrong?'' _ 'what is he doing in my room,have i dont something wrong?'_

'' Sit down'' Sandor rasped pointing at the bed,Sansa gulped and did as he said,Sandor was staying down next to her looking deeply in her eyes.

''Are you afraid of me Little bird?''

''No,no should i be?''

''No but you're singing a different tune now,little bird'' He groaned on a deep rasp,his breath warm against the wild pulsing of her neck,his fingers were running up and down her side as he pressed his weight against away from her as soon as he remembered what he promised,Sandor sat up and removed his hand from her waist and pressed it agains foream,the he ran the palm of his hand agains her foream still situated above her head until he reachet his other hand encircled around her was deeply blushing and she was aroust,she never felt like of them cared about anything else anymore when Sansa let her own fingers open so that Sandors fingers could easily interlace with hers.

Sandors palm of hands pressed against hers and it were burning hot,Sansas skin was radiating her own heat,his breath coming ragged from his lips,she rememered the lust in his eyes when they kissed,but now the lust was replaced by something else,something purer,something deeper something akin to admiration and was no longer undressing her with his eyes but instead look at her like she was the most beautiful woman he ever layd his eyes pulled her up until they were both facin each other,sansa unwounded her legs and sat up on her ass in front of him,a small frown fell over her lips when she did not recieved any of his body was missing the head and weight of him on top of her,he was still gazing at her with the same stare,a stare of respect,admiration and maybe even a aching wanted her,she knew that,she blushed at this and bit her lip thinking of how would that be,her thoughts ran deeper and deeper making Sansa wet.

''Something wrong little bird?'' Sandor asked touching her cheek with the side of his fingers

''NO! no,not at all!'' Sansa looked up and her eyes met his,she brought up one of her hands to a side of his face,Sandor stood still,watching her carefully,then brought his hand on her neck gently,his fingers pressed gently against the side of her neck as his thumb ran along her jaw line until it came to caress her cheek,he loved her soft gazed at him and her lips part with a slow intake of took it as a cue,and he licked his lips and leaned towards her,his head tilting to the pressed a kiss against her mouth,waiting Sansa to slap him,but she was surprised of how sooth and warm his lips were as they brushed against hers,he massaged his lips over hers until his lips found it place,it was a gentle kiss,coming from a man such as him which was really pulled away,allowing his forehead to remain resting against hers,Sansa looked directly at him and saw that his eyes were stil closed,it made her happy,he was making her happy,but before Sandor could open his eyes,Sansa returned his kiss,leaning into him,her lips searching out his,sweeping across his mouth which was parted slightly in surprise.

Sandor wraped his arms her lower back and pulled her onto his lap with one firm tug,moaning against her lips,she quickly wrapped her legs around his hips,her arms were on his soulders going up to his neck,she was deepening the kiss,Sansa moaned softly into the kiss and shifted her weight on his lap to gain leverage,Sandor groaned deeply in return and breaked the kiss ''STOP IT!'' ,Sansa was shocked,thinking she had done something wrong

''Im really sorrry''

''OH STOP WITH YOUR SORRIES!'' he tried to calm hiself faster but Sansa started crying,he looked at her and sighed ''Look,you've done NOTHING wrong...you just,just,you are too much,and i cant take you,i dont want to destroy you,i know you will suffer a lot if i do it,and i promised that i wont hurt you,its my fault,and im sorry that i made you cry''

Sansa looked at him,whiping her tears ''No,its alright,believe me'', Sandor lifted his hand to brush the hair away from her cheek,Sansa closed her eyes and tilted her head towards,his hand pressing her cheek into his palm before slowly letting her eyes flutter open,she met his gaze again,he really ment it when he said that it was his fault,but he was still admiring her.

Sandor wrapped her up in his arms and she crawled agains his chest,her head nestled in the crook of his neck,they both layed in bed

''You will be the death of me Sansa Stark'' he lowered a bit and kissed the top of her head,wrapped his arm around her waist,brushing his fingers underneath her chin and lifted her head to look better at her,he once more pressed his lips to hers in a kiss,this time delicate like he was afraid to break her,the movement of their lips and tongues against each other was sensual and warm,and the motion of their bodies rocking against one another as they found their rhythm

''Sandor,can you stop,please?'' Sansa didnt knew why she acted like this,and she excepected Sandor to be dead mad at her for stoping him

''I hurt you? you didnt like it,didnt you? '' He was worried

''NO,its just...''

''Ok'' he brushed her hair with his fingers again and nodded ''It was too fast...i understand you,no need to worry'' then he kissed her cheek,sat up from where he stood,turning his head and smiled at Sansa and walked out from her room,closing the door.

Sansa was till laying in bed '_But...i didnt want him to leave'_ , she never felt this alone,but she thought about the kiss again and she knew she was safe,he promised her,and when she said 'stop' he stoped and this was giving her more trust in him,she wasnt going to be haunted by nightmares tonight


	6. Chapter 6

''Jorah,can i come in?'' it was Maria's voice,she was knocking at Jorah's door . He stood up,and opened the door.

'' You know that its 2am,if your brother-''

''OH SHUT UP!'' she pushed him in his room with all her force,took by surprise he fall down

''Yes,i guess you can come in my room by pushing me '' Maria closed the door,and furiously sat on his bed,pointing next to her ''Come here,i wont bite'' , Jorah rolled his eyes,got on his legs and sat down where she pointed

He claped his hands ''So?''

''Bronn likes me''

''Was that suppose to be a question?''

Maria whimpered and layed face down on his bed ''I dont know!Last night,i was on the roof and he came there too and he embrassed me while he started kissing my neck,do you think he was messing around?''

''Gods be good,everybody is kissing when im suffering'' Jorah complained but after some seconds,his eyes were wide,he wasnt supposse to let anybody know about Sandors 's jaw droped ''Noooo...it cant be,can it?oh my god! they kissed?'' Jorah only gave a quick nod.

''Awwww this made my night''Then she looked at him and he observed that he wasnt wearing a t-shirt ''I REGRET WHAT I SAID! THIS MADE MY NIGHT!'' pointing at his chest,her way with made Jorah chuckle

''Come on now,go to your room,Sandor will break my spine if he finds you here my lady''

''Yeah,you're right'' she gave him a tight hug,and walked out of his room,closing the door.

She took her phone from her pocket ''Bronn,where are you!''

''MARIA? are you ok? '' he had a sleepy voice,Maria thought she had wake him up

''Yes im fine,i only need to see you''

''Im in my room,the door is open,ill wait for you'' with that they both canceled the ran till she was inside his room

''I knew it!''

''You knew what Bronn''

''That you cant stand away from me''

''You just cant be serious!'' Bronn yanked her by her arm,pulled her close to him,almost smashing her to his chest, he wraped his arms around her waist and kissed her was shocked she didnt understand him anymore,one second he is repulsing and the next one all romantic,so she locked up to him squeezed his soulders,and got away from thought that it was better if she stayed in her room,sleep will come if she will try sleeping.

Now on the other hand she wasnt the only one who wasnt sleeping,there was Sansa and Sandor,both in his was always so fascinating to observe the creativity of the teenage mind. That was only the tip of the iceberg. Their attitude was riveting with absolutely no regard for authority – you could tell with the way they carried themselves. Obviously there was only one clique that could pull this off and be worshipped for it; they just begged to be watched.

"Relax, will you? I can't wait for you to grow up and realize how foolish you're being." Sandor said while he gently brushed her hair away from her cheek. Only a few beats later did she realize he was staring at her breasts and she was letting him. Face burning, she turned to the side . Brilliant. ''Flustered by an eighteen year old''. He let out a low whistle and she laughed at the exaggerated look of reverence on his face. "What are you planning on getting into?"

"I don't want to tell you now.' 'Against her will, she smiled and shook her head amusedly. She could hardly believe he invited her in his room , and she had to turn her face away in case she was red. This was beyond ridiculous, she told herself firmly.

"What?"

She jolted from her thoughts and frowned at him. "Sorry?"

"You're giving me a look," he said with his own strange expression.

"Nothing," she said a little too hastily, and her eyes narrowed when a knowing look began to creep into his face.when she opened her eyes and felt something leaning against the top of her head, and she giggled to herself.

"Don't move," came his lazy, deep gravely voice that made her face flush red. "I'm comfortable."

"Well what about me? I have a rock on my head."

"I resent that."

She smiled. "Here, I'll move so you can lie down comfortably. Your neck must be stiff."

All of a sudden as she started to rise, his arm clasp around her waist, and anchored by his weight, fell sideways on the couch. It was an awkward, uncomfortable position, only because she was extremely aware of his hard body against her back, and if she shifted, she could feel the rise of his chest as he inhaled and exhaled slowly."I can't believe you," she finally sputtered when he said nothing.

"I told you not to move." The smile was clear in his voice. To her absolutely astonishment, she felt him pull her closer and his chin rested easily in the juncture of her neck. She could feel his warm breath against her skin.

Obviously she was dreaming. This was a dream,she would have never imagined Sandor as being a touch-felly person. she became aware of the arms around her and the bare chest against her arm. It was all she could do to keep from smacking him or attacking him to the ground.

"What," she gritted through her teeth, "are you doing, exactly?"

"You piss me off," he said casually, and the first spark of panic she felt in her chest was when she realized he intended to lock them in a family washroom until… until what? She didn't want to find out.

"We can be pissed off at each other from a distance," she suggested. "In fact, that's how I believe it usually works."

Sandor smirked. To her astonishment, she was shaking not from nerves, but from anticipation.

"Believe me," he said quietly, reaching for her, "I'm angry at you." And then his head dipped low and his lips skimmed the outer edges of her ear. Suddenly the room was one hundred degrees hotter, and his hand beneath her shirt didn't help at all. "How long?"

"Um…" He'd pressed against her and his lips were currently sucking the juncture of her neck. How the hell did he expect for her to answer? "H-How long… what?"

His lips curved against her skin. "Since when do you like me?"

"What is this," she gasped when he bit her lightly, "are you trying t-to get me to feed your ego?"

"Not really." Eyes sparkling with joy and mischievousness, he deftly pulled her shirt off her body. She gasped when her back hit the cool wall behind her. "I just wanted to see how long I should punish you for keeping it a secret."

"Keeping it a…" Blood flooded her face as he expertly removed her bra and lowered his head.

''NO SANDOR!STOP!'' but Sandor didnt stoped so Sansa punched him right in his jaw.

He pulled away, playfully frowning down at her. Flushed, she gazed up at him, and watched as the laughter slowly faded to leave a solemn look.

''Sansa,i like you A fucking lot" he said quietly. "I'll prove it to you, every day, until you believe me. Then I'll do it again, every day."

Sansa reached forward and cupped his jaw in her hand. Then she smiled. "Sorry for that,but,lets go easy alright?''

He pulled her flush against his body, looked at her right in the eye, and smiled. "Fine...tonight you will sleep in my bed and i will sleep,right,there!'' pointing at the large sofa.

She could've ran, but he would've caught her. She never stood a chance, but she figured she was okay with that.

''Fine,this sounds good,but lets find more about each others...its that ok with you?

''Sure it is,now you ask me first then ill answer you''

''How did you get those scars'' she leaned to him and kissed his biggest scar

'' I was younger then you,probably 6 years old,my brother Gregor,he was 9 years old,already a massive boy,the day after Christmas,I found one of his toys,and started playing with it,Gregor saw me,And he beat me till i could no longer move then grabed me by hair and burned half of my face,father came in time to stop him,he took me to the hospital,and i was lucky for only getting this,for staying alive,2 years later...Gregor killed our mother,father was too afraid of him so he wouldnt go and tell the cops,Gregor managed to kill him too''

Sansa had tears in her eyes,she wraped her arms around her neck ''Im so sorry,Hes a monster,im so sorry Sandor'' . Sandor wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder.

''Now its my turn,isnt it?'' Sansa nodded at him,there was a knock on his door ''In a minute!''

Sandor looked at his beautiful little bird ''I'll be back to you right in a second,ok?'' he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead,with that he was gone to open the door.

''Sandor,are you alone?'' That was Emilly

''No, im with Sansa''

''Well then close the door a bit and come to talk'' Sandor closed it,they were in the hallway

''So whats so urgent?''

''You have to go outside,Lapmi's men ar there,they said that they want to fight,said that one of us owes Lampi some good money,your men are already down,waiting for you'' Sandor bit his lip ''Ok,just wake up Maria,and tell her to stay with Sansa and keep her safe,alright?'' Emilly nodded and ran to Maria,Sandor looked after her to see if she listens to him,he looked down and start walking to his men,really furious.


End file.
